You Know What They Say About Hope
by AndreaMcGeth
Summary: This is a story about Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin as they visit the graves of their loved ones. What will happen when tears are shed, people appear, and the biggest secret of all is revealed? Part 2: The girls will come face to face with Big A. Hearts will be broken, tears will be shed, and people who they thought were dead will... return.


It's 11:34am on a Saturday morning. Alison decides to go to the graveyard and visit her mother with Emily. Hanna tags along so she can visit Mona. They walk into the graveyard, each holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'll be on the other side of the graveyard," says Hanna. "Do you want us to go with you when we're done?" Emily said.

"No. I need to do this alone," Hanna answered.

"Just text us if you need us," Emily says.

"Okay," Hanna says in a doleful tone. Hanna nods and walks away to Mona's grave. Alison and Emily walk to Mrs. DiLaurentis' grave. Alison looks at her mother's headstone, puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying. Emily turns Alison around and wraps her arms around her. "I can't do this, Em." She cries harder.

"You have to be strong Ali." Emily wipes Alison's tears away. "I'll be right here," she says. Alison takes a deep breathe. She takes a few steps closer to her mother's headstone. She starts fiddling with the flowers in the bouquet. "I'm sorry mom." Tears start rolling down the side of her face. "I hated you so much for protecting the person who tried to kill me. But during my time away, I've managed to forgive you because I realized it was all my fault." She wipes her tears away. "If I didn't treat people the way I did, none of this would've happened. I would still have you in my life." Tears start to roll down Emily's cheek. "For the past two years I was away, I've regretted not reaching out to you. I just wish I could hear your voice again. I wish I could hear you yelling at me to clean my room or do the dishes." Alison takes another deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. "But now it's too late. When I saw your body, my whole world came crashing down. I wanted revenge. But I also hated the feeling I had when I realized I was never gonna hear your voice again. And I wish you could get to see your little girl grow up. I finally found someone that makes me happy and knowing that you won't be here by my side, hurts so bad." Alison starts crying again. Emily grabs her hand. "Before I go, I just want you to know something." She pauses. "I love you mom and I'm sorry for everything." She looks at the flowers. "I know roses were your favorite." She lays the bouquet of Roses on her mothers grave. She blows a kiss to her mothers headstone. Emily lays down her bouquet of roses as well. "I'll miss you," Ali says. She turns around to Emily. "Thank you so much for being here, Em."

"You're welcome." They start to walk back to the car. She looks at Alison.

"Do you feel better knowing you finally got to say goodbye?" Alison looks at the ground and then back at Emily.

"Yeah. It just sucks, you know. I need my mom Emily." Tears start rolling down her face.

"I know. Come here." She brings Alison closer to her and wraps her arms around her.

"I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you too, Ali."

At the same time Ali begins talking to her mother, Hanna arrives at Mona's grave with her bouquet of flowers. She walks closer to Mona's headstone.

"Mona, if you're listening, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. You were my best friend when no one wanted to be my friend. You were there for me through everything that I've been through. You may have been the cause of some of those things, but I know you only did those things out of love for me." She takes a deep breath. "I felt so bad for treating you the way I did. You didn't deserve to be deserted when the other girls and I became close again when the real reason we became close again was because of A." She pauses. "Because of you." She fiddles with the flowers. "I still remember when we went shopping and and that ladies wig fell off." She laughs as she remembers the moment. "We had some crazy times together. Remember that summer you stayed at my house and we left that fake note on the kitchen table saying we were gonna run away? My mom cried and she called the cops. I felt so bad but it was so funny. If only she looked in the basement. We were down there for like five hours, waiting to see if she would come and check down there and she never did." She looks at the other flowers on Mona's headstone. "You were the best friend that I ever had. And I don't know what I'm gonna do without you in my life." Tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Mona. You didn't deserve to die like that. You were just trying to help." She wipes her cheek. "I love you. And I'm gonna miss you so much." She lays the roses down on Mona's grave. She begins to walk back to the other side of the graveyard when she hears someone whispering her name.

"Hanna," the voice says, whispering.

"Who's out there?" she yells.

"Hanna it's me." Hanna turns around and sees a familiar face coming from behind a bush. She squints her eyes. "Mona?"

"Surprise!" Mona says, trying to lighten the situation.

"But, you're dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"But if you're not dead, then who the hell is in your grave? Please don't tell me this is like the Alison thing all over again."

"No it's not. Well, kinda. Sorta. Then again, no. It's nothing like the Alison thing."

"Is there even anyone in your grave?"

"Yeah. There is a very innocent girl in my grave."

"Who?" says Hanna, searching her mind, trying to find an answer.

"My sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. My identical twin sister. Her name was Mina."

"You had a twin?" She looks at Mona with a shocked yet confused look on her face.

"Look Hanna, I don't have much time. Come with me to my car."

"Why?"

"I can't risk anyone seeing me." Hanna walks with Mona to her car. They get in the car and continue their conversation.

"But how could that have been your sister? You were in Radley... twice."

"I know. That's where things get crazy." Mona takes a deep breath.

"My sister was a patient at Radley a year before you and I became friends. After you guys found out I was A, Toby brought back Dr. Sullivan so she could diagnose me with a mental illness and I was sent to Radley and not jail."

"What?"

"You can't send crazy people to jail, Hanna."

"Seriously?"

"Anyway, Mina was released from Radley two weeks ago and..."

"But you were sent back to Radley after you confessed to killing Wilden."

"Me and my sister, we pretended to be each other a lot. When I was released from Radley the first time, that was actually Mina. She wanted to be free, Hanna. But the only way she could do so was if she took my place. I told her everything and I gave her Ali's diary. She was with you guys, pretending to be me. When she came to Radley to visit me, we would switch back. I was able to come and see you. I was the one who made Spencer believe Toby was dead and I helped you with a fake confession. I was also there the night of the lodge fire. And when you faked being my friend for information. My sister was in Radley. When I confessed to killing Wilden, they sent me back to Radley."

"Why did you confess?"

"Because I loved you, Hanna. I still do and I would've done anything for you and Mrs. M. Anyways, Mina decided she wanted to stay in Radley. Soon after, I was released from my court appointed time out. After Aria and I had that discussion in the ladies room, I went to visit Mina. She told me she was ready to be free again so we switched places again. I told her it was dangerous but she didn't care. From that moment on, Mina was the one you guys saw. Not me. The second to last time she came to visit me at radley, she told me she had fallen in love with someone. I thought it was Noel or even Toby for some odd reason. But it was Mike Montgomery. The brother of the Devils spawn. I could kill that bitch for the things she said to my sister."

"Well you can't blame her. She thought it was you."

"Still, that gives her no right. Back to my sister, the last time she came to visit me, she told me about the things Aria said to her and about Ezra. She told me he wanted information about you guys. I told her to let me handle it but she didn't want me too. We got into a huge fight and she didn't come and visit me again. And now she's dead because of me." She starts crying. "I thought getting revenge on Alison and keeping my friendship with you was more important and now my sister is dead." Hanna wraps her arms around Mona.

"I'm so sorry Mona." Mona wipes her tears away.

"I'm sorry too, Hanna." A few seconds go by.

"When Spencer went to Radley, she never mentioned seeing you there."

"That's cause she saw Mina, not me. At least that's what I told her. Mina didn't even know she was in Radley until you guys told her. When she came to visit me, she told me. After a while, I told Spencer the truth. I wanted to help you guys. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone if I told her about Toby. I don't think she knows that Mina was the one that died. Hanna, please don't tell anyone."

"I promise. So what's gonna happen now?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?"

"If A finds out that I'm alive, she's gonna kill me."

"She? Mona, do you know who A is?"

"No, but haven't you always felt like it was a girl?"

"Kinda. Well, do you know anything?"

"I know some stuff. I know Alison isn't Big A. She's crazy, manipulative and cold-hearted but she would never kill her own mother. I don't think she's A material but she's still a suspect in my sisters murder investigation." Hanna looks at the rear view mirror.

"Wait, Mina told Aria that Alison wanted Bethany dead. She said she was jealous of Bethany. And she said Alison was A and she had proof. What was her proof?"

"She said that?"

"Yes." Mona looks at the steering wheel with an uneasy look.

"Mona, what was her proof?" Mona looks at Hanna and takes a deep breath.

"CeCe Drake." Hanna looks at Mona, puzzled.

"CeCe?"

"CeCe is Alison's real mother."

"What?"

"From what I knew, CeCe and Alison were pretty close. Mina did some research and found out that CeCe's real name is Catherine. Catherine DiLaurentis. She's a 36 year old woman who is, well was, a professor at UPenn. I'm guessing CeCe told Ali she went to UPenn but little did Alison know, she was a professor."

"Much to Mrs. D's dismay."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. D hated CeCe. She thought she was a bad influence on Alison but Ali loved CeCe. Mrs. D said they did everything together. She said they would pretend to be each other and stuff. We didn't even know who CeCe was until a couple months ago."

"Like mother like daughter."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Everything is so screwed up. It makes me feel bad for Alison."

"But didn't CeCe and Jason date? Is he Ali's father?"

"No. CeCe lied about a lot and I'm guessing Jason went along with them. Plus that would be incest."

"WHAT?"

"CeCe is Mrs. D's oldest daughter."

"Wait, if CeCe is Mrs. D's daughter and Jason's sister, Mrs. D is Ali's..."

"Bingo! My guess is Mrs. D, being Mrs. D, didn't think that CeCe could take care of a baby and go to school at the same time so she made CeCe sign her rights over to her. CeCe goes to school, Mrs. D has a new baby to take care of, everybody's happy. Except when Mrs. D turns up dead and the girl Alison thought was her best friend is actually her mother." Hanna mouths the words wow.

"That is some seriously messed up stuff."

"I know. And the worst part of all, Alison doesn't even know." Hanna grabs Mona's hand.

"What does CeCe have to do with anything?" Mona shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe she killed Mina. Maybe she didn't." Hanna licks her lips.

"Wait, earlier you said Alison was still a suspect. Why?" Mona looks out of the window.

"Because she had every reason to want her dead. She knew everything about Alison."

"But it doesn't make any sense. In that video of Alison taking a lie detector test, she said, and I quote, "I had nothing to do with Bethany Young's murder." If she in fact told the truth and had nothing to do with Bethany's murder, the info Mina and Spencer found out at Radley was wrong. Which means Ali would have no reason to kill Mina and she didn't kill Bethany." Mona looks out of the window again.

"That's true but like I said, Mina knew a lot about Alison. Some of the things she never even told me and she told me almost everything. She said she would tell me more but she needed to do more research. All she wanted was to win for me." Mona bites her lip and takes a deep breath.

"Where were you when you were away?" Hanna asks, looking at her watch.

"Well when I was released as Mina, I tried to switch back but she pretended to be me. My mom believed her and in turn, she took me to New York. I was mad but she called me later that day and told me the truth. She knew something about Big A that would help you guys. Im guessing that secret is what cost her her life."

"Did Ali know about Mina?"

"Nope. Alison only knew things about you guys because you were stupid enough to tell her. No offense. "

"None taken."

"Alison knew things about me but she didn't know everything."

"How do I know you're not Mina?" Hanna looks at Mona.

"Ask me anything," says Mona, confidently.

"How old was I when I broke my arm? I've only told you that."

"You were 11. You broke it when you were in a car accident. Mrs. M had too much to drink and she collided with a garbage truck."

"Okay. You're really Mona." Mona raises an eyebrow and laughs. Hanna smiles and starts to laugh too. A few seconds go by.

"Does your mom know about you and Mina?"

"Yeah. I told her the day after Mina was murdered." A few seconds passed.

"I have to get go, Hanna."

"Mona, please don't leave."

"I have to, Hanna. It's not safe for me here." She grabs Hanna's hands.

"I love you Hanna, and I'm gonna miss you." Tears start to roll down Hanna's face.

"Mona, please. I need you." Mona starts crying. "Hanna, I have to. It's what's best for my mother and I." Hanna gets out of the car and walks to the drivers side.

"You might not be the one that's dead but you leaving and never coming back sure as hell feels like you are."

"Hanna, I promise when things are safe again, I will come back." A few seconds go by. Mona and Hanna wipe each others tears away.

"Hanna, did you mean everything you said when you thought I was dead?"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it. Goodbye Mona." Mona's eyes get watery as she puts the key in the ignition.

"Hanna wait. I have something to tell you. What I'm about to say is a huge piece to this -A puzzle. But you can't say anything to anyone. I will continue to do my own research while I'm away and I will update you but I need you to listen."

"What is it?

"Promise me, Hanna."

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Mina knew Bethany. They were best friends at Radley. Bethany told her that her mother's name was Catherine DiLaurentis. And her father is Byron Montgomery. So is Ali's."

"Oh my god!"

"I'm counting on you Hanna. I promise you I will tell you everything if you say nothing."

"If I can't contact you, how are you gonna find a way to tell me anything? "

"Because I'm Mona Vanderwaal." Hanna nods her head.

"Right."

"Goodbye Hanna." Hanna starts walking.

"Hanna I have to tell you one more thing." Hanna turns around.

"What?"

"I'm not the one who hit you with a car. It was Noel." Mona starts the car. Hanna looks at Mona. A shocked look comes across her face. As she's about to say something, Mona drives off into the distance. Hanna walks back to the other side of the graveyard where she sees Emily and Alison waiting outside of the car.

"Are you alright?" Alison asks as Hanna walks closer to the car.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here." Hanna looks around and smiles because she knows that if they can figure out who Big A is, there's hope that she may see Mona again. But you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.


End file.
